


Hhhnnrrghhgggg wills top surgery scars

by queergraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Canon Autistic Character, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is touchstarved, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Scars, Semi established?, Soft Hannibal Lecter, Top Surgery Scars, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Needs a Hug, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter live together, autistic author, i promise i will write t4t hannigram soon, scar massage, trans author, will graham doesn't take care of himself, will graham had top surgery, will graham is dysphoric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergraham/pseuds/queergraham
Summary: Will Graham didnt take proper care of his top surgery scars. Of course Hannibal took notice.They are homiesexuals
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Hhhnnrrghhgggg wills top surgery scars

They had often shared a bed now. Will appreciated physical closeness, though sometimes it was hard. Hannibal on the other hand, had gone 3 whole years without physical interaction with another human, other than being treated like a rabid animal. Hannibal loved intimacy, he shared a special intimacy with Will, one they didn’t speak of much. 

Will laid belly down on Hannibal’s soft sheets. Hannibal had gone and bought a set of cheap sheets to replace his nice high quality ones to accommodate Will. Will couldn’t bring himself to even touch Hannibal’s expensive silk sheets. 

Will was shirtless, a wonderful feeling. He looked over at Hannibal. He reached out a hand and fiddled with the hem of Hannibal’s soft sweater. He thought it was funny to see Hannibal dress casually, he liked it. 

Will turned on his side to face him. Hannibal studied Will’s unusual irises for the millionth time. Will looked at the thread pattern on Hannibal’s sweater, intricate. Hannibal pulled a hand up to his chest. He hesitated for a moment, he didn’t want to startle Will with this touch. He reached out a hand to Will’s chest. His hand laid gently against Will’s skin. Will softened under his touch. Hannibal traced his thumb along one of the long raised scars that reached across one side of his chest. The scar tissue was like a crack in a porcelain vase , filled with gold. 

“I can’t feel that.” Will broke the silence.  
“I know” he replied.  
“You know you are supposed to massage the scar tissue?” He added.

“I never did.” Will replied, he knew Hannibal already knew the answer. 

“It helps the tissue become flexible once again. It can also aid in regaining feeling.”  
“Could it have made them less noticeable? Maybe I would have done it then.” Will replied, a hint of jokey sourness in his voice.

“Sometimes.” Hannibal said, his voice was softer than usual.

After a few minutes,

“There is nothing wrong with your body, Will.” Hannibal spoke, he knew what Will masked in his tone.

“Yeah.” Will said, obviously unconvinced.  
“I am serious.” Hannibal said, not sternly.  
“The whole point is that there is something wrong with my body.” Will retorted, emoting and rolling his eyes.

“That is not true.” Hannibal said sincerely.

Will still seemed unconvinced. his muscles seemed to tighten, he became slightly tense.  
Hannibal reached a hand up to Will’s cheek. He gently rubbed along the lines of Will’s face with his thumb. He looked into Will’s eyes once again, this time they seemed to sting with inadequacy. 

“You are beautiful, Will”  
“You are wonderful and whole.” Hannibal affirmed.

“I love you, Will.” He said. It was the first time he had said it, but they both always knew, sometimes these things need not to be spoken to be true. 

Will’s expression was unbelievably tender. Hannibal touched the curls that fell onto his forehead.

“Gorgeous.” Hannibal hummed.

"My boy." Hannibal said, liking the way it sounded.

Will rolled on his back and looked over at Hannibal.

Will was warm. Fond. Hannibal pressed his fingers into the scarred flesh. Rubbing small circles.   
He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Will's chest. Both of his hands braced the sides of his ribcage.   
Will breathed. He never thought anybody would ever care for him in this way. Let alone this unlikely fellow. Will held Hannibal's head in his hands. Treasuring him for a few moments. Hannibal looked up at Will, lost in thoughts about the man. 

Hannibal laid his cheek against Will's sternum. His fingers splaying against Will's soft belly. He closed his eyes.

Will did as well. Basking in the sunbeams that began shining through the window.   
They were happy.   
They were warm.


End file.
